Handsaws of the type among craftsmen called pruning saws are used not only for nonprofessional gardening but also professionally such as for pruning of growing plants in vineyards, large fruit orchards or similar.
The accessability of the saw is of great importance for the practical work situation of the operator, especially the possibility to carry and hold the saw with other means than the hands, and still be able to grip it when needed for the job. One difficulty for the operator is that he may have to use many more tools during the work, such as shears, loppers, knives or means for bark wound healing. When climbing a ladder, it may be vital to have both hands free, and not occupied by holding and carrying a saw which is not used right then. Shortly afterward, the saw must be brought out and held in the hand for a sawing task. This must also be done with little effort and limited motion, since the operator might have a complicated body stance among tree branches, where the space available for saw and arm displacements is limited.
One sheath of the kind mentioned is known from JP 7328959. That sheath is based on a conventional sheath with a top opening where the saw blade must be inserted, followed by moving it axially for its full length until it reaches the sheath bottom. Reversely, the saw must be fully pulled out axially from the sheath when it is to be removed. That type of sheath is thus badly suited for the use situation described above.